Drake and Josh another bet?
by Saibachick
Summary: Drake and Josh are at it again but this time both of them don't want to do the bet, and what's Megan plotting for them now? But the bet is on, but will it be off as soon as something bad happens? Remake of Chapter one! Now easier to understand! Update fo
1. Oh geez, another one?

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Drake and Josh, nuff said...yeah nuff said."**

**REMAKE!**

**

* * *

**

**Opening starts with Drake on camera**

* * *

"You know Josh always makes fun of my quote, 'attention span'…. un- quote…'" says Drake using the quote gesture. 

"You know how Drake has the attention span of a squirrel." says Josh nodding to the camera.

Ice cream music plays in the background

"Like there was this time when Josh was working and I----Oh, is that the ice cream man?" Drake says with excitement completely losing focus.

"Like, he can't even go 5 minutes without going off somewhere for no reason----" Josh says frowning then turns around as he hears Drake come in the door.

Drake walks through their room rooting around for something while Josh turns around and looks on in confusion

"Drake? What are you doing?", asks Josh in confusion looking where Drake came in the door and following him to the right.

"Getting yo---uh _my_ wallet." replies Drake turning around hiding the wallet from Josh's sight.

"Oh, okay. Wait…what for?", asks Josh turning around again.

"Ice cream." he quickly replies as he goes out the door.

"Oh, I'll come with you," says Josh going to get his wallet then shouts for Drake, "Drake have you seen my—", he pauses and looks at the camera, "He took my wallet didn't he? Fine, two can play at that game." he grins and goes to the drawer to get Drake wallet.

**

* * *

Outside with Ice Cream Man**

* * *

Drake is standing at the ice cream truck ordering his ice cream, "Yeah, I'll have…. uh, Rocky road.", Drake says with a smile and hands the ice cream man his money. 

"Drake you took my wallet!", shouts Josh in anger running up to his brother.

"…", Drake says nothing and just stands there liking his ice cream.

"That's _not_ nice." Josh says slowly hoping to get a reaction from Drake.

"………", Drake raises an eyebrow.

"Someday you're going to get what's coming to you." Josh says with a sigh turning to face the ice cream man, "Yeah I'll have pistachio.", pauses and gets out Drake wallet looking inside for money, "There's nothing in here…Drake you have no money?"

"Why do you think I took your wallet?" replies Drake rolling his eyes

"Give me that!" shouts Josh while trying to grab his wallet back from Drake

"What are you----" exclaims Drake flinching away from Josh

While the boys are fighting over the wallet a random lady walks by and sees Josh grabbing at what she thinks is Drake's wallet

The random lady goes over to Josh, "Hey, leave that young man alone!" she yells beating Josh with her purse.

"Ow ow! Hey, lady **he's** the one who took **my** wallet!", protests Josh as he fends off the ladies attack.

"This will teach you to be mean to nice young men!" she replies with anger continuing her beating on Josh.

"Ow ow!" he shouts in pain and falls to the ground covering his head from the relentless attack.

"Hey lady it's okay I _did_ take his wallet." says Drake trying to reason with the lady.

The Lady turns around, "What? Then this is for you." she replies sweetly

"What is it?" Drake asks to stop licking his ice cream

She doesn't reply only starts beating Drake with her purse.

Drake recoils and drops his ice cream, "Ow ow! Hey you made me drop my ice cream!" he exclaims frowning at the lady

The Lady stops for a quick second then starts beating him with her purse again

"Ah hey!" Drake yells then falls to the ground next to Josh

Josh lifts his head up to look at Drake and replies with a shrug, "…Told ya."

**

* * *

Next scene Josh is running around the house frantically**

* * *

"Mom have you seen my bubble bath!" asks Josh with frustration as he paces back and forth through the house turning over couch cushions. 

"Who takes bubble baths?", snickers Drake from his place on the couch.

"Hey! They happen to be very soothing!", Josh yells turning around

Mrs. Parker Nichols walks down the stairs frowning, "Josh what are you yelling about?" she asks walking up to Josh.

"I can't find my bubble bath!", he says pacing back and forth

"Megan used the last of it just today." she replies with a shrug.

"…Megan." Josh says with a gasp then frowns when he says Megan's name.

Drake puts the remote on the couch and walks through Josh and his mom to go to the kitchen.

"Hey boob." Megan says walking in behind Drake opening the refrigerator

"Don't you get tired of that?" he asks leaning on the counter taking a bite of a red apple.

"………" Megan doesn't reply only roots through the refrigerator

"Hey, are you ignoring **me**?" Drake asks with cockiness

"Oh, what? Sorry I don't speak boob." replies Megan with a smirk as she walks out the kitchen with an apple

"…That girl is not human." Drake says as he bites down on the apple.

Megan appears behind a corner startling Drake, "Remember boob I have ears and eyes in the back of my head…. so it's like I'm watching you double." she says with an evil glare and walks out the door

"……….." Drake's eyes are wide and he blinks in surprise.

**

* * *

Living Room**

* * *

"Megan! I got a bone to pick with you!" Josh yells as he sees Megan walk out of the kitchen. 

"Josh! You shouldn't yell at your little sister!" shouts Mrs. Parker Nichols in shock at her son's outburst.

"She **used** my **bubble** **bath**!" he protests strongly putting emphasis on several words pointing at Megan

"What did you say dear brother?" she asks innocently sitting down on the couch eating her apple

"Admit you stole my bubble bath!" Josh shouts as he comes up behind her

"…Josh she knows she used the bubble bath and so do you so stop playing lawyer." Mrs. Parker Nichols says with a sigh.

"First of all it's **my** bubble bath! Second of all I put my name on it because of this families flagrant disregard of my personal things! And third I am **not** playing lawyer!" Josh replies with much enthusiasm and anger.

Drake walks out licking ice cream apparently finished with his apple

"See! He used my wallet to get that ice cream!" Josh yells in frustration signaling Drake.

Drake stops in his tracks at his brother's statement and turns to face him, "No I didn't. Helen gave me a whole box of ice cream and cones for free yesterday cause she heard you pushed me and took my ice cream." he says with a smile.

I did **not** push you!" Josh protests strongly

Megan turns around to look at the bickering brothers, "Josh you really need to stop using big words when Drake is not around. He needs to learn things." she says with sarcasm

"Like I'd listen." scoffs Drake taking another lick of his ice cream.

Mrs. Parker Nichols turns around to her son and glares, "Now Josh what is up with you today?" she asks with obvious confusion and disappointment in her voice.

"I'm sick and tired of you people using my stuff even when I've labeled it! And I'm sick of Helen liking Drake more than me!" shouts Josh in complete anger.

"You know what Josh, if you take a minute to stop acting like a big baby maybe we would listen to you!" Drake says with sarcasm narrowing his eyes at Josh.

"Oh yeah! I bet you couldn't listen to me for one whole week! And that your attention span would get the better of you!" Josh shouts in reply eyeing Drake warily.

Drake stands up to show he has had enough turning to Josh, "Okay knock it off! I'm not doing any more bets with you! The last time we did I got a horrible hideous rash all over my body!" he shouts angrily

"Ew" replies everyone but Drake in unison

"That was rude." says Drake with anger glaring at everyone.

"Sorry…. I bet you two boys couldn't go on one week without fighting, or getting into trouble." Mrs. Parker Nichols replies nodding her head to each of the boys.

"I'm sick of Josh always getting mad at me and insulting me about my attention span!" Drake says jumping back on the couch for a sec.

Megan turns around and replies, "I'm sick of boobs." in mock sadness to get her mother's attention she walks up the stairs sorrowfully, then stops in a corner of darkness cackling. "Maybe _this_ time **this** bet will pay off." she says then laughs maniacally but stops when she hears evil music playing. "…..Sheesh, gotta go and ruin my moment." she says as she walks into her room.

**

* * *

Back to Drake, Josh, and their mom**

* * *

"You know what no! No!" yells Drake obviously fed up with the argument, he turns to walk upstairs. 

"Lalalala!" Josh says in a singsong voice putting his fingers in his ears ignoring Drake.

Mrs. Parker Nichols stands alone in the living room and sighs, "Boys…" she is met only by silence, "Boys!", She yells a second time still receiving no answer, "BOYS!" this time she yells at the top of her lungs following the boys upstairs.

* * *

Okay this is a remake of the apparently terrible first chapter; yeah I know it wasn't horrible just hard to understand I know. Well hope you guys enjoy this one better and I will do more chapters for you so bye, oh and REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW! THE REVIEWS HELP FEED MY EVIL BRAIN WITH EVILNE-----…okay see ya. But uh...if you have any question about the ice cream...yeah I don't think the ice cream man has pistachio and rocky road...like that but uh...it works for a while in this story right? 


	2. Here we go

_Disclaimer: "I do not own Drake and Josh though I wish I did….as everyone does. Especially Drake, he can come over whenever he wants."_

_Summary: "Drake and Josh are at it again with a new bet and this time maybe Megan will get this one to pay off. But, will the bet come to an end once something bad happens to the boys?"

* * *

_

**Scene with Josh at the movie theater working and Drake on his bed

* * *

**

"I am so mad right now!", said Drake angrily

"I am steamed! STEAMED!", Josh said putting emphasis on steamed

"You want to know why?", shouts Drake in anger

"You want to know why I'm so mad?", Josh shouts angrily

"Because of Josh!", yelled Drake picking up his guitar pick

"Because of my idiot brother Drake!", Josh yells angrily startling a few customers

"Uh sir, could you tell me how much is th---", tries to ask a timid Customer

"Not now buddy!", growls Josh

"I'm sorry! I'm too mad right now! I can't do this!", Drake says then tries to play his guitar but breaks a string out of anger

"I need to use the restroom….", Josh said in a monotone voice

Drake jumps off his bed and walks up to the camera turning it off

Josh dances around a bit and runs to the restroom, but in his rush runs into the girls bathroom

"It was an accident ladies! ACCIDENT!", yells Josh as he runs past

* * *

**Next scene Drake and Josh are sitting on the couch watching TV**

* * *

Drake is sitting on the left side of the couch glaring at Josh, while Josh glares at Drake from the right side of the couch he tries to change the channel. 

"…I'm watching that.", Drakes says vehemently

"What else is new? You should be doing your homework.", Josh replies picking up the remote

"Don't start with me Josh!", yells Drake turning to face Josh

"You want to tussle?", shouts Josh

"…" Drake says nothing only stares at Josh

"…" Josh says nothing either

"You are such a dork.", laughs Drake shaking his head in pity

"Yeah well you…you! You--- ", stutters Josh apparently in complete shock

"Ha! Yes! I got you, you can't even think of a comeback!", yells Drake triumphantly

"Yes I can!", Protests Josh

"Now I'm starting to think that this bet is a good idea.", Drake says with a grin laying back on the couch crossing his arms in satisfaction

A disembodied voice from across the room says,"Yes!"

Drake and Josh both turn around in different directions looking for the voice

"…Weird.", they say in unison

Josh looks around for a minute then grabs the remote from off the table and changes the channel to Oprah

"I told you I was watching that! No one likes Oprah!", cries Drake jumping across to the other side of the couch grabbing the remote back from Josh

Josh gasps,"Take that back!"

"No!", snaps Drake

"Fine! I'll change it to something even your small brain can comprehend!", shouts Josh turning the channel.

Drake glares at Josh and gets up off the couch turning to walk upstairs.

Josh startled, puts the remote down to look at Drake.

"Pfft…you couldn't' even think of a comeback and you're calling me dumb.", Drake said walking upstairs.

"At least I have a job!", Josh yells.

"…THAT'S IT!", screams Drake.

"What's it!", Josh shouts in confusion.

Drake doesn't give Josh a reply and continues stomping up the stairs angrily.

"Hey, don't ignore me when I'm speaking to you!", shouts Josh running after Drake.

* * *

**Next scene Josh is following Drake up to their room**

* * *

"Okay, I'm gonna have to move into the living room again!", Drake yells climbing up his bed. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that Drake there's a perfectly good interstate for you to live on!", shouts Josh sarcastically.

"Are you saying that I should live on the highway!", growls Drake in a mix of confusion and anger.

"That's what I just said, good thing the bet is not on otherwise you would have lost!" replies Josh with full sarcasm.

Mrs. Parker-Nichols hearing the commotion comes upstairs.

"Can you please not fight, whenever you two go at it it's like this whole family is in your fight!", she yells in disappointment.

"Sorry mom but I will not share my room with an imbecile! That means stupid!", Drake says vehemently.

"…I know!", Josh shouts turning to Drake.

"Mommy are they fighting again?", Megan asks in mock innocence.

"Yes Megan I'm afraid so.", replies her mom shaking her head.

"You know what! I'll take you up on that bet, as long as I don't have to be in this room…with you!", Drake shouts flinging a nearby pillow at Josh

"Fine! I bet that you couldn't even listen to me or that your squirrel attention span would get the better of you!", replies Josh angrily flinging the pillow at Drake but missing hitting his lava lamp and breaking it for the second time.

"You see what you do!", asks Josh angrily

"I didn't do anything! Fine! I bet that you won't stop insulting me about my attention span and always get mad at me! Which by the way is why we're having this fight! You start stuff!", shouts Drake making hand gestures of Josh.

"I do not start st----", gasps Josh taken aback by the statement

Megan steps in front of Josh,"Ah ah ah, Josh the bet has begun, and you can't get mad at Drake, or insult him.", she says evilly at Josh.

From on his bed Drake snickers and folds his arms.

"Don't get so cocky Drake, you have to pay more attention to Josh, and…. don't let your…. attention span wander or something like that….", says Megan shaking her head.

"But how am I supposed to know when my attention span wanders! If it wanders how will I know!", asks Drake in complete confusion.

"I don't know I just confirm the bet and make money on the Internet.", Megan mumbles

Mrs. Parker-Nichols steps in front of Megan, "…What?", she asks with a frown.

"O-oh, I tell underprivileged kids how they shouldn't fight like Drake and Josh.", stutters Megan with an innocent voice and looks at her mother with big eyes.

"That's a good idea Megan.", aggress her mom.

"Fine, I have to calm down.", says Josh

"Yeah you might want to do that crabby.", Drake replies lying down.

"Grrrrr!", growls Josh seething and trying to hold back his anger.

So you think that's a weird ending, see I have PSAT's right now and I reeeeaaaaalllyy have to study so I will upload this story and does anyone know how to get it to stop making everything double spaced? Cause some of my stories I don't want double spaced…Well I hope you like the story format better than the other one and tell me if you want me to fix the first chapter and make it in story form! But I only have two reviewers! And thank you so much to those reviewers! Please review…I know that this is my first story but I would appreciate it to improve my self-esteem…Haha what a riot! Self esteem! No no, that's fine I'm not depressed. See you all sometime next week.

Saiba


End file.
